When I was young
by Themistake21
Summary: Germany had always wondered about his past, but when he finds a music box in his attic, all of his memories come flooding back. Got this idea from hre marukaite chikyuu. hre is Germany theory this is my first fic so please be nice :) Gerita towards the end
1. Chapter 1

Mein Bruder

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the life of Germany, paper work, meetings, more paper work, go save Italy, keep England away, MORE paper work, it was a full schedule. But for the first time in what seemed like forever, he was done a little early. He had FINALLY finshed all his paper work, Italy had gone home for the day and Japan had offerd to make sure no one attacked him, so for once, he had some time to himself.

After about ten minuets of trying to relax, he gave up and decided to clean out his attic. He hadn't been up there in a while so he decided it was time to get rid of some of the excess clutter. As he scalled the ladder to the attic he tried to remember the last time he was up there.

'Its been so long I can't even remember... Was it a year ago? 10 years? More? I can't seem to recall..'

As these thoughts went through his mind he reached the top of the ladder. As he opend the hatch at the top of the ladder, the smell of dust and old books wafted out of the attic. A wave of nostalga washed over him. It was almost like he had been up here recently... But of course he knew he hadn't.

As he closed the hatch behind him, the entire attic became dark. As he fumbled for the light switch, he felt as if someone was watching him. As he turned on the switch, a single lightbulb dimly lit the attic. Piles of old books, clothes, albums, boxes of medals, pictures, guns, old uniforms, there were so many memories stored here.

'Wow..' thought Germany, 'So many memories. It's hard to belive all this stuff was just left here.'

As he started to move some of the boxes, he came accross many things that brought up many memories. His first lederhosen, a picture of him and Prussia play fighting with wooden swords, his old uniform from the first world war, his old rifle. So many things that brought up memories that he had long forgotten.

But after about twenty minutes he found somthing he didn't recognise. A small music box with an intricate design of what looked like two large black birds with lots of what looked like family crests or flags.

'Hmm.. I don't remember this..' Thought Germany as he picked up the small box and blew the dust off it. The crest was on a blue background and the box was rimmed with a brilliant gold.

He cranked the tiny handle untill he heard a click and then he opend the box. A small music note rotated in the center of the box. A simple tune began to play. At first, he didn't recognise the tune, but after the first few notes, the flashback of times gone by hit him. As he began to remember it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback I've been getting! This is my first fic so forgive me if I do some things wrong :3

Chapter 2

"Here." said Austria, as he handed Holy Rome a small music box. The box was blue and bared the crest of his flag, and it was rimmed with the most beautiful shining gold.

"Austria, this is…" began Holy Rome.

"Think nothing of it. Now get going before they leave without you."

Holy Rome turned and saw that his men were ready and anxious to leave. He was quite ready to leave himself. After his emotional goodbye to Italy the day before, he wanted to get away from this place and all its painful memories.

"Thank you Austria, for everything." He said, as he walked towards the rest of his men.

As he rode away, he caught a glimpse of Italy walking out of the house with Hungary. It took every ounce of his self-control not to turn around and run straight back to her. But he knew to protect her and himself he had to fight. He had to.

As they rode across the countryside, he decided to look at the music box in more detail. He opened the box and looked at the inside. It was covered in red velvet and had a single music note on a small podium. A small gold handle was at the side of the box. He closed the lid and cranked the small handle until he heard a click. He opened the box and saw the music note had begun to rotate. A simple tune began to play. He didn't recognize it so he presumed Austria had composed it for him. It was a simple tune that he found very comforting. He closed his eyes and thought of his home, and Austria, and Hungary. But most of all he thought of Italy. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"I will come back to you Italy." He whispered into the darkening sky.

"I promise I will come back to you."

Germany sat on the floor of the attic staring at the box in his hands. He didn't remember starting to cry but still, tears streamed down his cheeks. He hated crying, it made him feel weak. But still, all of these feelings that had been repressed for so long were overwhelming him. He had known that he was the Holy Roman Empire ever scene he had been told by Prussia a few years ago. But this was the first time he had actually found any true proof. It wasn't like he didn't believe his brother; it's just that he found it quite hard to believe he was ever THE Holy Roman Empire.

As the song in the music box finished its tune, the attic was silent again. Germany sat in the dim light for some time after that, thinking about how he had promised Italy he would come back, how he had loved him with all his heart. He felt a horrible guilt stabbing at his chest. He needed to get away from these memories. Get away from the guilt. Get away from it all.

He grabbed the dogs, loaded them up in the car and drove. He didn't know where he was driving to, he just knew he had to get away from the house and the attic and the box and all of the promises he had not kept. After a while he stopped his car and got out. He put leashes on his dogs and just kept walking. He walked away from his car and into the unknown. He needed to think about his past a lot more than he had first thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry about not updating for a while, had some "issues" with the parental units and I got my first case of writers block…. Yay. So here it is! The moment you've been waiting for, CHAPTER 3!

Chapter 3

Germany walked. That's all he wanted to do. Walk. He needed to clear his head. He was so confused. Why had he forgotten all about that music box until now? Why had he not returned to Italy? Why, why, why? These questions clouded his brain like a thick fog. He tried to focus on his dogs. The way they pulled eagerly on their leashes. Desperate to gallop off into the unknown and discover what was in it for themselves.

Germany's focus was pulled from his dogs when he felt his phone vibrate in is pocket.

'Great.' Thought Germany. 'Just what I don't need.'

He retrieved his phone from his pocket. It was a text from Italy.

"Hey! I called around to urs but ur not here…. WHERE R U GERMANY D:"

Germany, chuckled to himself

'Typical Italy.' He thought. 'Always one to panic at the smallest things.'

And then, it hit him. The realization cancelling all the other thoughts buzzing through his mind. It didn't mater what had happened before. What mattered was he was here now. He was here to look after Italy. To care for him, to make sure he didn't get hurt. To love him. It sounded strange when he put it like that. He had always cared for Italy but he had never described it as love. But somehow he knew that's what it was. Love.

He turned and began to run back to his car, the two dogs seemed less than happy with this turn of events. But Germany ran, ran as fast as he could, the world speeding past him as images of him and Italy flashed through his mind. The time they first met, the time they made the alliance with Japan, all the times he had saved him from England, the Christmases they had spent together, everything. He reached the car and hurried the dogs into the back of the car. He quickly started the ignition, quickly turning the car onto the road.

And that's when the van hit.


End file.
